Stara Ziemia/II/IX
— Jeżeli nie pokonałem tamtego, to jednak tego zgniotę z pewnością! — myślał Roda, skradając się jak kot ku zamkniętym drzwiom, wiodącym z gabinetu Jacka do jego pracowni. Trwoga go przejmowała w ciemności za każdym szelestem urojonym, choć wiedział, że na razie przynajmniej jest zupełnie bezpieczny. Pierwsza część zuchwałego planu udała mu się wyśmienicie. W chwili kiedy Jacek z nieznośnym gościem swym o czarnych i przerażających oczach wybierał się na zjazd mędrców doroczny, Roda, korzystając z jego nieuwagi i z nikłej swej postawy, zdołał się ukryć pod fotelem i tak w gabinecie pozostać. Słyszał zgrzyt zasuwanych pociśnięciem guzika metalowych okiennic i w nocy, która po tym nastąpiła, trzask drzwi zamykanych. Był sam. Nie wychodził jednak z kryjówki przez kilka godzin, obawiając się, że Jacek, na odjezdnym przypadkowo nieobecność jego zauważywszy, może jeszcze powrócić i tutaj go szukać. Siedział skulony w najniewygodniejszy sposób, dusząc się prawie, w cieniu zupełnym, bez możności liczenia upływającego czasu. Wreszcie, kiedy mu się zdawało, że Jacek powinien już być na swym samolocie za dziesiątą granicą, gdyby w Europie jeszcze granice istniały, wyszedł powoli i ostrożnie i członki rozprostował zesztywniałe. Jakiś kawałek papieru, ręką wyciągniętą strącony, spadł ze stołu na podłogę. Roda zwinął się momentalnie w kłębek jak zwierz czujący niebezpieczeństwo i długa godzina minęła, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież nic mu zagrażać nie może. Drzwi oddzielające gabinet od reszty mieszkania głosu nie przepuszczały, a otworzyć ich nie mógł nikt, dopóki Jacek nie wróci. Miał dwa lub trzy dni swobodnego czasu przed sobą. To się tedy udało — myślał — ale to dopiero trzecia część zadania i najłatwiejsza. Należało teraz dostać się do pracowni, zabrać straszliwy aparat, a potem czekać cierpliwie powrotu Jacka i wymknąć się z łupem, niepostrzeżenie, kiedy drzwi otworzy. Wiedział, gdzie Jacek klucze od przejścia chował, i podpatrzył tajemny znak, za pomocą którego jedynie drzwi można było otworzyć. Zaczął szukać rękoma w ciemności około siebie. Długie siedzenie pod fotelem, na. środku pokoju stojącym, miało ten skutek, że wyszedłszy stracił najzupełniej orientację. Poruszał się zwolna i ostrożnie. Dobrze znane meble, które przypadkiem spotykał, wydały mu się dziwne i o kształtach niespodziewanych, tak że zamiast połapać się wedle nich, w którym miejscu się znajduje i w jakim kierunku ma szukać drzwi upragnionych, gubił się jeno do reszty nie mogąc już zgoła określić swego położenia. Miał wrażenie, że przeniesiono go w ciemności do jakiegoś obcego i tajemniczego gmachu... Wybawiło go biurko, o które naraz uderzył głową. Obszedł je dokoła i znalazł krzesło, na którym zwykle Jacek siadywał. W jednej chwili rozwikłało się wszystko w jego świadomości. Mógł teraz nacisnąć guzik, na biurku się znajdujący, i światło sobie zapalić, ale nie zrobił tego przez zbytek ostrożności, czy też nierozumne przy całym zuchwalstwie tchórzostwo, boć wiedział dobrze, że przy zamkniętych drzwiach i okiennicach żaden blask nie dostałby się na zewnątrz. Zresztą nie odczuwał już potrzeby światła, odkąd zdobył pewny punkt orientacyjny. Tyle razy myślał o tym, jak się tutaj sam po ciemku znajdzie, i wbijał sobie w pamięć wszystkie szczegóły urządzenia, że mógł się teraz śmiało poruszać. W parę chwil miał już klucze, z tajemnej a z dawna wypatrzonej skrytki dobyte, i zaczął pracować około drzwi do właściwej pracowni uczonego wiodących. I to poszło nadspodziewanie łatwo. Zamek odskoczył bez szelestu i Roda miał przed sobą wąską szyję korytarza, na którego końcu przez szyby w długich oszklonych drzwiach majaczył słaby, siny obrzask wieczyście płonącego światła elektromagnetycznego. Ta nieoczekiwana jasność ucieszyła Rodę nad wszelki wyraz. Obawiał się, że i w pracowni przyjdzie mu ruszać się po ciemku, co mogłoby cały zamysł jego zniweczyć, gdyż nie znał jej tak dobrze, jak gabinet, w którym często u Jacka przesiadywał. Śmiało tedy pomknął naprzód. Szklane drzwi były znowu zamknięte, i to sprawiło mu trudność nieprzewidzianą, bo klucza od nich nie miał. Mógł wprawdzie łatwo wygnieść szybę i tak powstałym otworem dostać się do wnętrza, ale nie chciał tego zrobić, aby się nie narażać na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo przez pozostawienie niepotrzebnego śladu po sobie. Jeśli plan jego miał się udać w zupełności, nie powinien był nikt poznać, że on tu w ogóle przebywał. Powrócił do gabinetu i jął po omacku szukać klucza, drżąc na samą myśl, że Jacek mógł go zabrać ze sobą i zniweczyć w ten prosty sposób jego plan tak świetnie rozpoczęty. Na próżno jednak myszkował po wszystkich znanych sobie skrytkach. Klucza nie było, albo przynajmniej nie było go w miejscu dlań dostępnym. Zmęczony, a przy tym już zgłodniały, powlókł się znowu ku drzwiom fatalnym, straciwszy prawie nadzieję, aby mu się udało je otworzyć. Mechanicznie, myśląc o czym innym, oglądał zamek przy słabym, zza szyb bijącym obrzasku, który jednak wystarczał w zupełności jego oczom bystrym, a nadto do ciemności już nawykłym. Przez głowę przebiegały mu straszne przypuszczenia, że na przykład w tej chwili może Jacek nadspodziewanie wcześnie powrócić i otworzywszy drzwi, zastać go w tym podejrzanym miejscu. Niepokoiło go to tym więcej, że nie wiedział zgoła, ile czasu upłynęło od chwili, gdy go tu zamknięto. Miał wprawdzie na taki wypadek przygotowaną wymówkę, że przypadkowo dostał się w pułapkę, zdrzemnąwszy gdzieś w kącie w fotelu, i zagrożony śmiercią głodową (mógł bowiem nie wiedzieć, kiedy Jacek wróci), szuka teraz wszelkich możliwych przejść, aby się wydostać — ale sam nie bardzo ufał skuteczności tego środka obrony. Naraz wydał lekki okrzyk radosny. Rzucił okiem przypadkowo w wąską szparę między zamkiem drzwi a wgłębieniem w uszaku i zauważył, że nie wypełnia jej zasuwa. Wziął nóż i ostrożnie wraził jego ostrze w szparę. Nóż przeszedł bez oporu; widocznie drzwi nie były wcale na klucz zamknięte. Roda chwycił całą mocą za klamkę: drzwi nie poruszyły się. Był snadź w nich jakiś zatrzask ukryty, który należało odnaleźć. Zabrał się do roboty. Zwinnymi palcami badał każdą śrubę, każdej ozdoby na drzwiach dotykał, wkładał ostrze noża we wszelkie szpary i otwory, jakie tylko mógł namacać — wszystko na próżno. Już miał, zniechęcony, odstąpić od drzwi i dać za wygraną, gdy naraz zauważył, że są one zamknięte na najprostszą w świecie »zakrętkę«, jakich się od tysiąca lat powszechnie używa. Wściekłość go ogarnęła na myśl, że tyle czasu strwonił niepotrzebnie. Przecież to było do przewidzenia, że na końcu korytarzyka, z drugiej strony już przed włamaniem zabezpieczonego, drzwi o cienkich, nie przedstawiających poważnej zapory szybach, nie będą już opatrzone żadnym zamkiem osobliwym. Zakrętka znajdowała się zbyt wysoko jak na mały wzrost Rody; przyniósł więc krzesło z gabinetu i wszedłszy na nie, drzwi otworzył. Znalazł się teraz w upragnionej pracowni uczonego. W pierwszej chwili stanął oszołomiony pośród mnóstwa niepojętych dla siebie przyrządów i naczyń, nie wiedząc po prostu, jak szukać między nimi straszliwej maszyny, na której zabraniu mu zależało. Po pewnym czasie dopiero przypomniał sobie, że jak słyszał z rozmowy Jacka, ,ma to być niewielka czarna skrzynka składana, podobna z wyglądu do podręcznego aparatu fotograficznego. Począł się rozglądać, przemykając ostrożnie między przyrządami w obawie, aby nie potrącić którego i nie uszkodzić, albo, co gorsza, trafiwszy na piekielną maszynę, nie sprowadzić przypadkiem wybuchu. Na środku pracowni stał duży bęben metalowy o kolorze przyciemniałej miedzi, od którego pęki drutów izolowanych biegły ku ścianie, gubiąc się w wybitym w niej otworze. Dwa cienkie przewody złociste, z osobliwego jakiegoś stopu sporządzone, łączyły ten bęben zewsząd zamknięty z niepokaźną skrzynką na trójnogu, która musiała być prawdopodobnie owym poszukiwanym aparatem. Kodzie zimny pot wystąpił na skronie. Należało zabrać tę skrzynię, czego nie można było uskutecznić bez przecięcia drutów z bębnem ją łączących — a nie sprowadzić przy tym wybuchu, który by nie tylko jego zabił, ale i całe miasto niewątpliwie zniweczył. Na chwilę strach go ogarnął tak wielki, że gotów już był wyrzec się zdobyczy. Bezradny i drżący patrzył na aparat, jak mysz na kawałek przynęty w pułapce umieszczonej. Na szczęście przypomniał sobie, jak Jacek mówił przy jakiejś sposobności do Nyanatiloki, że od pewnego czasu nigdy maszyny naładowanej nie zostawia w pracowni. Wyjął nóż i położył go na drutach, aby je przeciąć, lecz ręka tak mu drżała, że nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Gdy tak stał przerażony i niepewny, co począć, wzrok jego padł przypadkiem na drugą skrzynkę całkiem, do pierwszej podobną, która leżała osobno na uboczu. Poskoczył ku niej żywo w nadziei, że jest to drugi aparat, który będzie mógł bez trudu unieść ze sobą. Skrzynka tą jednakowoż była pusta. Widocznie Jacek zamierzał drugą maszynę dopiero zbudować — może z zamiarem wzięcia jej z sobą na Księżyc — i kazał sporządzić zewnętrzną dla niej powłokę, czekającą jeszcze na wypełnienie. Roda nie namyślał się dłużej. Powrócił do aparatu, stojącego na środku pracowni i z zamkniętymi oczyma ciął nożem po drutach. Posłyszał lekki syk: krew mu z przestrachu zakrzepła w sercu, ale nie było to nic innego, jak tylko świst drutów, które przecięte skręciły się momentalnie jak węże. Za kilka chwil Roda powracał do gabinetu, unosząc cenny łup ze sobą. Na miejscu zabranego aparatu ustawił próżną skrzynkę i przecięte przewodniki tak z nią połączył, że ktoś wchodzący, choćby sam Jacek nawet, nie od razu zamianę mógł spostrzec. Drzwi zamknął za sobą skrzętnie. W ciemności, nie rozstając się ani na chwilę ze zdobyczą, którą sobie chustą na piersi przywiązał, wyszukał skrytkę i włożył w nią klucze z powrotem, po czym poszedł omackiem ku drzwiom wchodowym, gdzie postanowił był w ukryciu powrotu Jacka oczekiwać. Wtulony w fałdy portiery, przycisnął dużą głowę do marmurowego obramienia drzwi i przyczaił się jak kot, aby w chwili, gdy drzwi się otworzą, wyślizgnąć się jednym skokiem. Senność zaczynała go morzyć, spotęgowana jeszcze znużeniem i przebytymi wzruszeniami. Na darmo usiłował ją pokonać, powtarzając sofie w myśli, że zasnąć teraz to znaczy narazić się na niechybne niemal wykrycie, gdyby Jacek wszedł niespodziewanie. Majaki jakieś chodziły mu po głowie — dziwnie błoga ociężałość członki ogarniała. Świadomość jego rozpływała się z wolna; coś mu się zdało, że jest na Księżycu, że w długiej nocy czeka na przyjście spiskujących z nim przyjaciół i uczniów. Naraz... Nie wiedział, co to znaczy, że wskroś fałdów materii postrzega światło. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest właściwie i co się to stało, co jest majakiem, a co rzeczywistością, gdy dotknąwszy przypadkowo przywiązanego na piersi aparatu w jednym mgnieniu oka uprzytomnił sobie wszystko. Zasnął snadź, nie wiedząc o tym. Chciał się zerwać. Ale nagle trwoga potworna członki mu sparaliżowała. Jeśli w pokoju było jasno, to znaczyło, że jest tu ktoś, czyli że Jacek powrócił. Jakoż usłyszał jego głos: — Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Czysty szał tych ludzi ogarnął... Potem znowu milczenie. Nie mógł na razie wyrozumieć, czy Jacek mówi sam do siebie, czy też jest kto drugi w gabinecie, a nie śmiał uchylić fałdów portiery, aby się ruchem nie zdradzić. Słyszał krok szybki miękkim dywanem tłumiony i głuchy stuk krzesła przesuwanego; znać było, że Jacek krąży po pokoju wzburzony jakąś wiadomością czy wypadkiem. Wreszcie ucichło, chodzący zatrzymał się widocznie. Słychać było kilka słów niewyraźnie rzuconych. Roda zaparł oddech. Jedną ręką przycisnął silniej aparat do piersi przywiązany, drugą z niesłychaną ostrożnością rozszerzył nieco szparę między uszakiem drzwi a zwieszającą zasłoną, aby głos go lepiej dochodził. — Cóż możesz zrobić? Mówię ci raz jeszcze, porzuć to wszystko i pójdź ze mną w daleki świat, a wkrótce zobaczysz, że nie było się czym przejmować ani o co kłopotać. Zimny pot pokrył Rodę w jednej chwili od stóp do głowy. Poznał głos Nyanatiloki, którego przenikliwości bał się instynktownie i więcej niźli Jacka i wszystkich ludzi na ziemi. Zdało mu się, że straszne oczy pustelnika przebijają już tę wątłą zasłonę, za którą się ukrył — odruchowo chciał krzyknąć, uciec, ale na szczęście mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Słyszał uderzenia swego serca tak głośne, że bał się, aby już one same go nie zdradziły, — Teraz iść z tobą nie mogę — odparł Jacek jakby z wahaniem. — Muszę być tu, na miejscu. — Po co? — Bądź co bądź to mój obowiązek. Z tego powodu nawet odwlekam wyprawę, choć tam może przyjaciel mój mnie potrzebuje. Dalszej rozmowy nie mógł Koda dosłyszeć. Oddalono się snadź od jego kryjówki i mówiono szeptem, jak robią częstokroć ludzie, którzy zbyt ważne rzeczy mają sobie do powiedzenia, aby głos podnosić nawet wtedy, gdy są przekonani, że ich nikt nie podsłuchuje. Roda chwytał tu i ówdzie jakiś wyraz oderwany, który przypadkiem głośniejszym echem zabrzmiał w ustach mówiącego. Było to najczęściej powtarzane imię Grabca — dwa czy trzy razy obiło mu się o uszy i nazwisko Azy i Marka... Potem zdawało mu się jeszcze, że jest mowa o Księżycu, o nim i o Matarecie. — Będziesz ty miał Księżyc! — wyszeptał w duszy i mimo wewnętrzną trwogę uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Stuk odsuwanego krzesła dał mu znać, że Jacek znów powstał. — Czy nie najlepiej byłoby - mówił teraz głośno do Nyanatiloki — skończyć z tym, wszystkim od razu i radykalnie. Zaśmiał się z cicha jakimś śmiechem okropnym, który ściął krew z żyłach Rody. — Wszak wiesz — ciągnął, nie mogąc snadź dłużej tłumić głosu — że dość mi przejść tam, poza te drzwi żelazne; i dwie maleńkie wskazówki połączyć ze sobą... — Tak. I co? — Ha, ha! Najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką sobie można wyobrazić! Nie na próżno raczył mi rząd powierzyć stanowisko dyrektora telegrafów całej Europy. Kazałem przewody powszechnej sieci drutów sprowadzić do mojej pracowni... Niby dla doświadczeń. Ha, ha, pyszne doświadczenie! Stwarzać jeszcze nie umiemy, ale potrafimy niszczyć. O tak, wystarczy puścić w przewód główny jedną iskrę z mego aparatu... — I co? — powtórzył Nyanatiloka spokojnie. — Piorun. Grom, jakiego pono od początku świata nie rzuciła wola świadomej istoty. Cała Europa, dosłownie cała Europa, siecią telegraficznych drutów oplatana, miasta, lądy, góry — to wszystko w jednej chwili zamieni się w potworną masę wybuchową, każdy atom, rozluźniając się na cząstki pierwotne, działa jak nabój dynamitowy, woda nawet i powietrze... — I co? — Czy nie rozumiesz, że taki wybuch straszliwy musiałby zepchnąć Ziemię z jej orbity, jeśli by jej wręcz na kawałki nie połupał? Księżyc, jak dziki koń w maneżu z uwięzi spuszczony, poszedłby w przestrzeń i kto wie o jakie ciało niebieskie by gruchnął; zamąciłaby się równowaga słonecznego układu... — I co? — Śmierć. Zmartwiałemu Rodzie zdało się, że słyszy śmiech Nyanatiloki. — Nie ma śmierci. Przecież ty sam wiesz dobrze, iż nie ma śmierci dla tego, co istnieje prawdziwie. Rozwiałbyś tylko ułudę marną i nie wiadomo po co, kiedy ją tak wiele duchów z tak wielkim trudem ze siebie wysnuło, czyniąc ją swą rzeczywistością. Co ci do innych, gdy sani dla siebie możesz ten majak zniszczyć jednym woli poruszeniem. A do tego nawet jeszcze nie dojrzałeś. Czyn niepotrzebny, czyn dziecka, co gasi światło, aby nie widzieć straszącego je obrazu, a potem jeszcze więcej boi się w ciemności. Rozmowa znowu przycichła. Po jakimś czasie dopiero doleciało Rodę wyraźniejsze westchnienie, a potem słowa Jacka głuche, choć głośniej znów wypowiedziane. — Tutaj naprawdę nie mam nic do roboty, a jednak nie mogę iść za tobą, dopóki wiem, że będę tęsknił za tym, czego nigdy nie miałem i nigdy nie będę miał. Tyś przeszedł przez życie jak burza płomienna i nie potrzebowałeś niczego żałować w chwili, kiedyś się zamknął w sobie i swój świat zaczął stwarzać. Ja mam czasem wrażenie, że jestem dzieckiem niezaradnym, które by chciało, aby mu się złote bajki jeszcze wyśniły. Dalsze słowa rozpłynęły się w szepcie, który snadź Nyanatiloka tylko mógł usłyszeć. Rodę cała ta, mało dlań zrozumiała rozmowa niewiele obchodziła, a jeśli słuchał, to tylko dlatego, że spodziewał się pochwycić jakie słowo, które by mu mogło być wskazówką, kiedy się drzwi otworzą i on będzie się mógł uwolnić z pułapki. Bardzo mu było niewygodnie, a przy tym ciągle obawiał się, że może nie jest dość dobrze ukryty i fałdy portiery kształt jego zdradzają Na domiar wszystkiego — po słowach, które usłyszał, piekielną trwogą przejmowała go maszyna do piersi przywiązana. Niejasne tylko przeczucie mówiło mu, że aby działała, musi być do niej z zewnątrz jakaś siła doprowadzona i mieć znów ujście na zewnątrz, jak to widział na ogromnym bębnie, w pracowni stojącym, ale to nie uspokajało zgoła jego lęku nerwowego. Były chwile, że czuł się bliskim omdlenia i drżał tak, że naprawdę Jacek mógł go zauważyć po ruchu. przykrywającej go portiery, gdyby był patrzył w tę stronę... Jacek jednak siedział przy biurku z twarzą w dłoniach ukrytą, nie myśląc nawet patrzeć ku drzwiom.. Stał przed nim Nyanatiloka wyniosły, spokojny, jak zawsze, i jeno na twarzy błąkał mu się zamiast zwykłego uśmiechu cień smutnej jakiejś zadumy. — Światy się tutaj walą — mówił — a ty nie masz: odwagi wstać i odejść ze mną i nie oglądać się nawet za tym, co jest konieczne i nieuchronne, i... obojętne, choć tak strasznie wygląda. Żal mi cię. Smutny jestem po raz pierwszy od dawnych, dawnych czasów, smutny tak, jakbym miał umrzeć. Tym smutniejszy, że wiem gdzie leży źródło twego wahania. Ty oszukujesz sam siebie, wynajdujesz różne powody, aby się nie przyznać do tego jednego: strach ci, że odszedłszy stąd, nie będziesz patrzył w oczy tej kobiety... Pomyśl, że odszedłszy stąd i odnalazłszy samego siebie, nie będziesz tego w ogóle pragnął. Jacek wzniósł głowę. — A czy nie myślisz, że mogę się lękać tego samego właśnie, że poszedłszy za tobą, nie będę pragnął już patrzeć w jej oczy? Jeśli to pragnienie, będące męką moją, a może i przekleństwem, jest zarazem jedynym mym szczęściem? Zamyślił się w głuchym milczeniu, aż naraz powstał gwałtownie i począł trząść rękami około głowy, jakby chciał odegnać obsiadające go roje nieznośnych os. — Muszę się ratować! — zakrzyknął — i mam ratunek, mam, mam, chcę mieć! Trójświatowiedny pojrzał nań pytająco. — Mój przyjaciel mnie potrzebuje — rzekł Jacek. — Zwlekałem i tak już zbyt długo. Pojadę na Księżyc. To mój obowiązek. Wóz w tych dniach powinien być gotów. Potem z wymuszonym nieco uśmiechem spojrzał na Nyanatilokę. — Jeśli powrócę żyw, bez względu na to, co tu zastanę, pójdę za tobą! Nyanatiloka skinął z wolna głową, a potem, patrząc Jackowi w oczy, ruchem ręki wskazał na zamknięte drzwi pracowni. Jacek zawahał się na chwilę. — Przed odjazdem zniszczę tę zabójczą maszynę — rzekł wreszcie. — Nie chcę, aby się w niczyje, może szalone, ręce dostała. To powiedziawszy, z nerwowym pośpiechem zadzwonił na lokaja i zmieniając ton, zwrócił się jeszcze do milczącego wciąż towarzysza: — Każę sobie przygotować samolot, aby obejrzeć wóz mój księżycowy. Pozostań tu tymczasem; za jeden lub dwa dni powrócę i pożegnam się z tobą. W chwili kiedy lokaj wchodzący drzwi otwierał, w zapadającym mroku wieczornym Roda wyślizgnął się, jak kot, niepostrzeżenie z gabinetu i rzucił się w dół po schodach, nie patrząc już poza siebie. Category:Stara Ziemia